Glitch Knuckles
Glitch Knuckles The Glitch Knuckles are a species of Knuckles that have originated from The Matrix. There is not much known about the lore of these strange beings other than the information they have been willing to share with us themselves. Appearance The Glitch Knuckles take the form of a regular Ugandan Knuckles. Their bodies appear to be non-organic, and seems to be entirely made up of code. They have a holographic appearance and their bodies will occasionally glitch and flicker a little. While the rest of their body is made entirely of Green Matrix Code, the eyes are made of red colored code. Description The Glitch Knuckles began appearing in mid 2019.They arrived into the Metaverse through the Matrix. They traveled to Uganda to try and gain information from both the Ugandans and other inhabitants of the VRChat metaverse. They have been known for trying to obtain secret information to try and better their understanding of the physical world. Their intentions were not malicious. The Glitch Knuckles while they can speak almost all languages to communicate with other beings. Their native language consists of speaking in code, which sounds like various beeps and technology noises. The Glitch Knuckles stated they live in an unspecified pocket dimension found within the Matrix. They did not provide any further information on this pocket dimension other than while in the Matrix the Glitch Knuckles can manipulate, change, and form it in any way they see fit. Warriors of the Matrix The Glitch Knuckles are a massive group of warriors that fight to protect the Matrix, and now recently the Multiverse. For as long as time itself the Glitch Knuckles have fought to preserve the Matrix where they reside in from any threats and evil beings that plan to use the Matrix for malicious purposes. That was until their guarding range was extended from just the Matrix to the entire Multiverse itself. Due to an encounter with a very malicious entity that tried to destroy the Matrix in which they then learned that this entity wished to destroy the Multiverse because it was "Imperfect." ERROR! Sans The Glitch Knuckles have converted from just protecting the Matrix to protecting the Multiverse when they had a run in with the being known as ERROR! Sans The destructive Error Skeleton on multiple occasions used the Matrix in bad ways, but it wasn't until recently that ERROR! Sans decided to try to destroy the Matrix all together. This triggered a response from the Glitch Knuckles tribe and all the millions of members sprung into action and attacked ERROR! Sans during his attack. ERROR! Sans destroyed countless numbers of Glitch Knuckles however he quickly realized that he wouldn't be able to complete his mission while being attacked by a seemingly endless army of Glitch Knuckles. So he Halted the battle. Not believing the Glitch Knuckles where that big of a threat despite stopping him from destroying the Matrix, decided to taunt them by telling them he had destroyed many Universes and he was not going to stop until the Multiverse is cleansed of these Imperfect Universes before retreating through a glitched up portal he created. From that point on the Glitch Knuckles decided to try and protect the Multiverse in any way they can. Powers and Abilities Glitch Beam: '''Can fire a beam of red glitched matrix code out of their forehead, which can rip apart the physical world. Can be used as a very deadly weapon. '''Matrix transportation: Can travel between different dimensions through the Matrix. World Glitch: They can glitch out the entire world and leave damaging errors in the dimensional code. They only use this ability in dire situations. '''Data Download: '''They can download all data within any form of electric technology directly into their own Data base which is their version of a brain. They just have to look at a computer and then the data will automatically begin downloading into their minds. They can control this ability to only download important info. '''Matrix Manipulation: '''They can use the matrix to bend and warp reality. Other than that they are able to do all the same moves as a regular Knuckles, such as Spin Dash and spiting on the enemy. Other Info The Glitch Knuckles are impervious to physical damage. They also have the same religious beliefs as a normal Ugandan Knuckles, meaning they too will sometimes raid with the Ugandans to try and find Da Wey. They get annoyed with people who try to assert themselves or act tough and will sometimes use their matrix powers to scare the people that are trying to act all tough. They infiltrated the Loli Police HQ and downloaded all the data from their computers, basically exposing them for Lewd behavior and promoting racism and police brutality by sending troops to Uganda to shoot Ugandan Citizens for fun. Despite claiming that Lewdness is not allowed and they treat all people fairly regardless of race. While they have ERROR! Sans on a Kill On Sight list, they do not have any other real relations with any other Undertale AUs or their characters. Category:Knuckleses Category:Ugandan population Category:Ugandan knuckles friends Category:Characters Category:Vrchat Category:Species Category:Warrior